Anaerion (jackslate45)
Basic Information Race: Elf Class: Wizard(Conjuration Specialist, Teleportation Focus) Level: 3 Experience: 1352 Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial, Draconic, Gnome, Sylvan, Infernal, Dwarven Deity: Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial CON: 14 +2 (10 pts) -2 Racial INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 09 -1 (-1 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max -2) HP: 23 = + CON (6) + FC (3) (Wizard) AC: 13 = + DEX (03) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 10 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +09 = (03) + Trait (02) + Feat(04) BAB: +01 = (03) CMB: -01 = (01) + STR (-2) + Misc (00) CMD: 12 = + BAB (01) + STR (-2) + DEX (3) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +03 = (01) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +04 = (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will: +03 = (03) + WIS (00) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Light Crossbow: Attack: +04 = (01) + DEX(03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+0, Crit: 19/x2, Special: 80' R, Piercing Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Int), -2 (Con) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Wizard Low Light Vision: Gain Low Light Vision Elven Immunities: Immune Magic Sleep effects, +2 to Saves vs Enchantment effects Elven Magic: +2 vs SR, +2 Spellcraft to ID Magic Properties Keen Senses: +2 Perception Weapon Familiarity: Gain proficiency with longbows, longswords, rapiers, and shortbows, and treat any weapon with the word “elven” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Wizard Armor/Weapons: Club, Crossbow (Heavy), Crossbow (Light), Dagger, Longbow, Longsword, Quarterstaff, Rapier, Shortbow, Spells (Ray), Spells (Touch) Spell Focus: Gain Spell Focus(Conjuration) as bonus Feat Arcane School: Conjuration Specialization, Opposition schools are Enchantment and Necromancy Arcane Bond: Bonded Item (Amulet) Feats Spell Focus(Conjuration)(Wizard): +1 DC to Conjuration Spells Improved Initiative(Level 1): +4 Initiative Extend Spell(Level 3): Metamagic, Double Duration for +1 Spell Level Traits Warrior of Old (Race): +2 Initiative Focused Mind (Magic): +2 Concentration Checks Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 18 = (6) + INT (4)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Wizard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 04 0 0 4 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Heal 00 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 10 3 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Dungeon) 08 1 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 10 3 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 10 3 3 4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 10 3 3 4 +0 Linguistics 09 2 3 4 +0 Perception 02 0 0 0 +2(Racial) Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 0 +0 Spellcraft 10 3 3 4 +2(IDing Magical Properties) Stealth 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 00 0 0 0 +0 Swim -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Spell Lists (Known) Level 0 All level 0 Spells Level 1 Protection From Evil Grease Mage Armor Comprehend Languages Identify Magic Missile Silent Image Obscuring Mist Enlarge Person Level 2 Glitterdust Invisibility Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Detect Magic Read Magic Acid Splash SLOT 1 Level Magic Missile Grease Protection from Evil SLOT 2 Level SLOTx2 SLOT Teleportation Specialization Shift(SU): Swift Action, Teleport 5' as Dimension Door. Does not provoke AoO. 7x/day Summoner's Charm: Conjuration(Summoning) Spells last 1 round longer (1/2 Wizard level) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Amulet(Bonded Item) 00 lb Crossbow 35 gp 04 lb Ammo (20) 02 gp 02 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Spellbook 15 gp 03 lb Waterskin 01 sp 04 lb (Left in Town) Ink 08 gp 00 lb Inkpen 01 gp 00 lb Rationx2 01 gp 02 lb (Left in Town) Total Weight: 19 lb Gear added in Adventure: 1 Small Tent 1 Winter Blanket 5 days of Trail Rations 1 Full Waterskin 1 Piece of a Trail Map 1 Cure Light Wounds Potion 1 Brandy Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 Finances PP: 00 GP: 95 SP: 09 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size:M Gender:M Age:135 Height:5'6" Weight:110 lbs Hair Color:blond Eye Color:blue Skin Color:tan Appearance:With his crossbow always in hand, and his amulet around his neck, Anaerion is ready to shape his destiny. Demeanor:He will always willing to help out those in need, if they are not able to do so themselves. Background:When he was growing up, Anaerion's father taught him one thing well. That was to help those who could never help themselves. Believing in this fully, Anaerion had set out to the great city of Venza, to see if his spell casting powerers can help any and all in need. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Wizard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Spells: Additional Level 0 and Level 1 spell Spellbook: Obscuring Mist and Enlarge Person HP: Max -2(4) + 2 (CON) +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) + 4 (INT) +00 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total): 4 Knowledge (Arcana, nature, Planes, Religion), 1 Linguistics, 1 Spellcraft New Language: Dwarven (from Linguistics) Level 3: Class: Wizard BAB: +1 to +1 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +0 to +1 Will: +3 to +3 Feat: Extend Spell (Metamagic) Spells: 3 Level 2 Spells Spellbook: Glitterdust and Invisibility HP: Max -2(4) + 2 (CON) +1 FC Bonus Skill Pts: +6 = +2 (Class) + 4 (INT) +00 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total): 5 Knowledge (Arcana, nature, Planes, Religion, Dungoneering),1 Spellcraft Approvals *Approval (Jan. 11, 2011) (Mowgli) level 1 *Approval (Jan. 11, 2011) (InVinoVeritas) level 1 *Approval (Mar. 14, 2011) (Mowgli) Level 2 *Approval (Jul. 24, 2011) (perrinmiller) Level 3 Category:Approved Characters